


Happy

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bilbo looked around trying to find whatever had woken him up. Suddenly someone sneezed at Thorin’s flat."</p>
<p>Happyness can found in little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here comes the second part of these series, I hope you enjoy it. This one is based on Pharrell Williams' Happy, thanks for reading it.

Bilbo looked around trying to find whatever had woken him up. Suddenly someone sneezed at Thorin’s flat. There were some shouts and something fell to the floor, Bilbo jumped from his bed and took the first thing he found to use as a weapon against whoever was attacking Thorin. He was going to open the door when Thorin appeared on it, a huge hand grabbed Oakenshield from the collar and dragged him inside the house.

“Hey you, fucking moron! Let my neighbour go or I’ll kick your balls till you’re not able to walk again” Bilbo told the bald guy dragging Thorin.

“What the hell?!”

“Bilbo?” a ginger head showed behind the big bald guy.

“Ori?”

“Bilbo!” both of them hugged tightly. “I’ve missed you!”

“Me too! What are you doing here? What are you doing to Thorin?”

“You know each other?” Thorin asked before sneezing.

“Yes, we used to work together, before my ex fucked everything up. What’s happening here? How do you know Ori?”

“Dwalin here is my boyfriend, he’s Thorin’s cousin and best friend.”

“This fucking moron wanted to go to work with a flu that could knock down a bull. We’re trying to make him stay at home.”

 

That got Bilbo’s full attention. He let the guitar he had brought on the floor and sent an intent look at Thorin, who squirmed under it. He knew the Took temper, he had seen it on Bella and he was seeing it now on Bilbo’s green-gold eyes, his crossed arms and the impatient tapping of one of his bare feet on the floor. Suddenly, Thorin felt exhausted and didn’t want to argue with Bilbo; he relaxed on Dwalin’s arms and raised his own in surrender. Baggins just pointed to his room with no other word and he obeyed. Dwalin looked incredulous to the short man taking calmly his guitar and sitting on his best mate’s sofa as if it was his own.

“Nice to meet you, Ori talked nonstop about you at work.”

“I suppose you’re the composer, Thranduil's boyfriend.”

“Ex boyfriend please, I have nothing to do with him now, not ever again.”

“Thranduil is your ex?!” asked Thorin coming out of his room.

“Yes, I’ll tell you later if you rest, now lay down on the couch, I’ll bring you a blanket from home. Ori, would you make some tea? Dwalin, take his pillow and bring it here, please.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Actually, thanks to my ex no, I have no work to do.” Before Bilbo was out he could hear Dwalin telling his friend “I like him, he’s got balls of steel.”

 

When Bilbo returned with fresh clean clothes Ori was serving the tea for everyone. It was a curious sight to see the mass that was Dwalin with a teacup that seemed almost a toy between his hands. Thorin took his tea and some pills without arguing, he let his neighbour fly around him making sure he was alright before sitting down at his side.

“Ori told me you had to leave your work when you were dating the tree-shagger.”

“Who?”

“Thranduil, tree-shagger is their name for him, completely inappropriate, remember darling?” Dwalin just shrugged.

“Yes, I did. He went behind my back and tried to bribe director Radagast into giving me all the concerts, I knew about it when one of the cellos told me during an argument.”

“Radagast never accepted that money, Bilbo, your compositions were perfect and that was enough for him.”

“I know, Ori, but I couldn’t work in a place where everyone believed I was the chief compositor because my ex boyfriend was rich, as I couldn’t live with someone who didn’t believe in my talent.”

“That man is an idiot” murmured Thorin half asleep. “You’ve got the music in you, no one could say otherwise if they knew you.”

“And you do know me, handsome?”

“Enough to let you take care me when I’m sick.”

“Sleep, Thorin, it will help you.”

 

Thorin woke up to the sound of Bilbo singing  _ Happy _ on his kitchen. The flat felt warm and cozy, it was a welcomed feeling. Something smelled wonderfully and it made Thorin’s belly growl in hunger. When he tried to stand up from the couch Bilbo heard him and smiled. 

“Welcome to the real world, handsome.” He brought him a plate full of chicken soup and more pills. His neighbour talked nonstop about everything he thought was interesting for Thorin. Between naps he could hear the phone ringing, Bilbo talking and singing smoothly. He dreamed of Dis passing by carrying a box of his favourite muffins. Sometime during the afternoon Bilbo woke him up for more soup and pills and put him on the bed. 

 

It was morning again the next time Thorin woke up. He could hear a voice singing outside his bedroom and plates being washed. Someone knocked on his door asking if he was awake and dressed, when he answered that he was Ori’s head popped inside the room through the open door.

“Good Morning!”

“Why are you here, Ori?”

“I came to be sure you rest today, but mainly I’ve come to bring some news for Bilbo.”

“News? What news? Dwalin has sent you, has he not?”

“Yes, he has.”

“I hate that guy, why am I still friends with him?”

“It’s because he’s as idiot as you are” he heard Bilbo say from behind. “C’mon, lazy-boy, get up! I’ll teach you some simple, fast and healthy recipes. You can’t keep eating so badly or you’ll get sick again.”

“You seem to be happier today, why is that?” Thorin asked wearing on his robe. He followed Bilbo and Ori to his terrace where the breakfast was served. “So, which are the great news?”

“Ori and Dwalin got me an interview as a music teacher at Rivendell School! It’s great, isn’t it?”

“It is, you’ll be an excellent teacher.”

“Thank you, Thorin.”

“When is the great day?”

 

He was nervous, the tie felt too tight around his neck and the suit didn’t feel comfortable, right, it was his first work interview since he got his job on the orchestra and that was long ago. His phone buzzed on the table, it was Thorin _ “Remember, just be yourself, good luck. T” _ That made the decision, he changed into his favourite clothes and left.

 

Thorin was working on his new case when his phone buzzed, Bilbo had left him a voice message  _ “I got it! They hired me! I’m a teacher Thorin! Oh my god, I’m a teacher and I don’t know how to teach! Oh fuck, Thorin what have I done?” _ He could do nothing but laugh, Bilbo was so natural about himself that it only felt right to do it, the damned halfling was funny. Balin chose that moment to come in and smiled fondly but said nothing, he just left some folders on his desk and turned to leave.

“Balin, would it be too bad if I leave early today?” Balin’s smile widened.

“Absolutely not, lad, enjoy your free time and rest.”

“Ok, thanks!”

 

When Bilbo got home something was different, there was a sweet smell in the air and there was someone in his garden. He sensed that whatever was happening was not dangerous so he left his stuff on the couch and took off his shoes before going out to his terrace. Everything was set up for dinner, beside the table the dishes waited on a trolley to be served. Thorin was opening a wine bottle when he saw Bilbo coming out.

“Hi there, cutie, welcome home.”

“Cutie? That sounds horrible!”

“Well, how do I call you? Halfling?” his face of disgust was the cutest thing Thorin had ever seen.

“I am not half of anything, thank you very much!”

“Well, you’re nearly half of my size” he laughed. “Just joking, Bilbo, let’s have dinner.”

“Uhm, dinner, I may forgive you.”

“You should, as a starter we have a salad with goat cheese and fresh tomatoes, for teh main dish… well, that will be a surprise.”

 

Bilbo had to accept the nickname “halfling” after the main dish, Thorin had won that right with a lasagna. They were having a cup of tea when a thought hit Bilbo.

“Thorin, you’re a lawyer, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am.”

“Were you the one that was in charge of my restraining order against Azog?”

“I was, it was a favour your mum asked.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“It’s not the best way to introduce to anyone, is it?”

“No, it’s not but I would have liked to know, just to thank you properly.”

“You are doing it right now, don’t worry.”

“Mum used to talk a lot about you, we had an argument few days before she died; I wanted to tell you that she was ill, she didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I would have liked to know.”

“I know, that’s why we argued, it would have been nice for you to be able to say goodbye, but she was not one for farewells.”

“My mother used to say that while you’re remembered you’re not truly dead.”

“Maybe, I like that thought.”

“I do too” they fell into a comfortable silence, after a while Bilbo started to sing  _ Happy  _  again. Thorin just relaxed and looked at the stars.

 


End file.
